


Ruined

by Kyi_Rosevita



Category: Obey Me
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyi_Rosevita/pseuds/Kyi_Rosevita
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390749/chapters/69565290授权翻译，喜欢的话请去原作者网页点下Kudos❤️！这一切都源于你敢与路西法顶嘴的——自大与叛逆？这也许不会是你有过的最好的主意（甚至不能更坏了）。身为魔界的第一君主、骄傲的化身，路西法并不擅长照顾恃宠而骄的坏孩子…但是他知道该如何对、待、你。希望你已经躺在床上准备好啦，因为无论是路西法还是其他六位君主，没有人会对坏孩子手下留情。
Kudos: 2





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> 无beta速译，言辞内容均不高雅  
> 含有少量bdsm，酌情食用

路西法已经和你玩了几个小时。但你记不清具体时间了。从决定当个大胆忤逆长兄的坏孩子那一刻到现在，你似乎失去了所谓时间的概念。也许不久之前你还能数清楚……并不是时间，而是你几、乎、要被他带到高潮的次数。但现在已经太多了，实在是太多了。他修长的手指滑进你的甬道，指尖按压着敏感点的同时用拇指灵活地逗弄着阴蒂，情欲的灼热与渴求在你的身体里肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。太多次了，他熟练完美地操纵着你的欲望，直到你越来越、几乎就要越过那道绝顶快慰的临界线时——但他总会抽出手指，看着你空虚的小穴徒劳绞紧，听着你原本应当源于快乐的哭喊逐渐被懊悔与痛苦取代。

实在太多次了，他总是把你带到高潮的边缘、再亲手摧毁你的希望，并且愉快地看着你乞求他的怜悯、乞求他给你高潮或者停下或者其他什么——什么都好！只要能让你离开这无尽痛苦的循环往复。当然，他每次都无视了你的请求，甚至一次又一次地提醒你：

“这是坏孩子的罪有应得。”

他不会停下。他的手指是惩罚你的道具，他的舌头也同样天赋异禀。每一场被强行终止的性高潮都让你更加敏感，而他的动作总是那么驾轻就熟，随意几下就能再次把你推到崩溃的边缘。他单手压在你的腰腹间，轻而易举地牢牢地把啜泣的你钉在床上；无论你如何挣扎都无法逃脱他——舌尖插入小穴里时的快乐，尖牙刮过红肿阴蒂时的痛苦，利角紧贴在你柔嫩的大腿内侧时微妙的罗纹触感。而在他再次无情地摧毁了你的高潮后，又将哭到颤抖的你搂进了怀里。

他将你带到了那张宽大到不可思议的床的另一边。他在床边坐下，而你坐在他的大腿上。你意识到这里突然出现了一面原本并不存在的镜子。所有的安排都如此恰到好处：当他把赤裸的你放在大腿上时，那根硬到可怕的性器恰好就在你两腿之间的位置，紧紧抵着那道光滑湿润敏感的细缝；而这一切又恰好完美至极地被镜子反射出来。他的目光在镜中与你相会，头颅渐渐低下，眼神却始终紧锁着你；他尖锐的牙齿掠过你脖颈脆弱的皮肤，你条件反射性地瑟缩着躲避；他的呼吸紧贴着你的喉咙，仿佛要燃烧起来。他命令你：

“不要把你的目光从镜子里移开，小宠物。我会尽我所能榨干你这具身体所有的乃至最后一滴快感；我要你亲自看着我做这一切。”

你只能呜咽着点了点头。随后他抬起你的大腿、将湿滑水润的穴口抵在硬得发疼涨红的粗大龟头上，毫不留情地用力压了下去。被完全撑开饱胀感让你尖叫出声，但他对此无动于衷，直到整根肉棒都被完全吞下去，软嫩的穴肉无助而可怜地咬紧吸吮着那根可怕的性器。

这样的折磨对你而言更好却也更糟糕了。更好，因为终于——终、于——那根恶魔的阴茎、你如此渴望乞求的鸡巴深深插了进来，快速残酷地顶撞肏弄着穴里的软肉；他终于愿意满足你极度迫切的需求了。更差，则是因为这一切仍然与之前发生的所差无几，每当你几乎要高潮时，他总能完美地在最关键的时刻抽身，徒留下你为近在咫尺而求之不得的快感哭噎着啜泣。一次又一次，你的渴求愈发焦灼急切，全身颤抖着哭泣着不断乞求他的仁慈与怜悯——

“坏孩子是得不到宽恕的。”他在你耳边低声咆哮道，宽大有力的手掌突然狠狠打在你痉挛抽搐着的小穴上。你几乎尖叫起来，但却不是因为…痛？濒临高潮时麻痹大脑的极乐信号连同那些迟到的痛楚一起转化成了无上的快感，而快感只能让你的处境更加糟糕。他观察着你的呻吟与哭泣，直到最终确定他的举动对你而言安全无害，才再次把肉棒捅进了红肿的小穴里。

你数不清他拒绝了你多少次，他摧毁窃取了你的快感多少次，甚至他已经内射在你身体里多少次——在你即将高潮的寥寥几秒之前，他就会低哑呻吟着把精液全部灌进你脆弱敏感的子宫里，随后残忍地抽出肉棒，随手用力拍打几下你颤抖收缩着的穴口，在你止不住的泪珠再度扑簌簌往下掉时，他甚至轻咬着你的皮肤低笑出声。  
最后…即使并非是真正的最后，路西法放在梳妆台上、折叠整齐的衣物旁的D.D.D响了起来。他失落沮丧地咆哮起来，但你们都知道那意味着什么：魔界王子的来电。

路西法完全不需要离开你温暖湿润的甬道，一个手势以及魔法就足以让他拿到D.D.D。他只是缓了缓节奏，在接起电话的时候肏你肏得慢一些罢了。迪亚波罗洪亮的声音迫使你咬紧牙关忍住了呻吟，因为你知道D.D.D的麦克风有多灵敏，哪怕只是微弱的噪音也足以让未来的魔界之王了解正在发生的一切。你竭尽全力保持安静，几乎要窒息，紧紧咬着嘴唇直至尝到些血腥的铁锈味道；而路西法仍然在毫无慈悲地抽插肏弄着你，有力地撞击着深处的敏感点，强行撑开痉挛绞紧的每一寸嫩肉；但他与王子对话的声音依然那样平稳理智，一如既往。

路西法专注地打着电话，但他也丝毫没有忽略你。相反，即使他放慢了速度，粗长的性器却抽插得更深更重，饱满圆润的龟头次次都凶狠地撞上最深处的敏感点，酥麻酸软的快乐让你忍不住想挣扎着掉眼泪。他空闲着的另一只手垂下来，随意娴熟地逗弄摩擦着你的阴蒂。你努力——天知道你真的非常努力了——抵制着疯狂增涨的快感，至少你不想在电话挂断前被迫高潮。但路西法已经做出决定了，没有任何人能忤逆他。他对你的身体了如指掌，只要他想，你就只能——  
他再次离开了你，连抚摸着阴蒂的指尖也离开了。他再次夺走了你的高潮。紧绷的神经几乎断裂，空虚的穴肉再次痉挛着收紧，欲望堆积到渴求释放乃至绝望的边缘，你无法自制地再次哭出了声；即使你的手仍然紧紧捂着自己的唇，但这微小的动静已经足以让魔界王子意识到什么。

在你的眼泪落下那一瞬间，迪亚波罗的声音突然中断了。随后是持续的沉默，直到半晌后你亲耳听到迪亚波罗开怀大笑着道歉，但也同时再次告诉路西法他仍然需要他的帮助。

“当然可以。”路西法回答道，挂断了电话。他的指尖在屏幕上滑动几下，迅速地做了些什么后，那台D.D.D就被扔回了床上；而路西法的注意力再次集中在你身上。

他拿开了你捂着唇的手，温柔地擦掉了你脸颊上的泪痕，又再次让你直视着镜子的方向。没有人发出任何声音，他的手掌在静默中一一抚摸过你的身体，从胸前到腰腹。他的动作停在你酸痛麻木的小穴上方，指尖轻轻逗弄下可怜的阴蒂，立刻听到一声微弱委屈的啜泣。他喑哑地笑了，继续向下动作，一根手指灵活地滑进小穴里，在他开始讲话时抽插肏弄起来。

“恐怕我必须得暂时离开你了，小宠物；职责所在。但是别担心，我并不打算留你一个人在这里。”

你们的目光交汇在镜中，而那双深红双眸所透露出的危险神情与他的话语完美相称，那是某种来自黑暗的威胁。他语气轻松地边玩弄着你边继续说道：

“我们玩个游戏。你要在这张床上等我回来，不许离开，不许自慰，也不许通过任何方式高潮。”听到你发出绝望的泣音，他恶趣味地哼笑起来，“除了我以外，你不许通过任、何、方、式获得高潮——如果被我发现你违反了规则，无论出于任何原因，你会为自己的每、一、次高潮付出代价。明白了吗？”

他暂停了抚摸，等待着你的回答。但当你并没有立刻回神做出反应时，他的手指粗暴地掐住你的阴蒂摩挲，甚至再次用力拍了拍你红肿不堪的穴口。你尖叫着哭了，迅速点了点头。

“我…我明白。”你抽抽噎噎地回答，声音颤抖着。这应该不会很难，不是吗？你只需要…忍住不自慰，不屈服于对情欲的渴望。你可以做到的对吗？

但是路西法还没介绍完他的“游戏”。

“我的兄弟们将会逐个来拜访你。你知道的，我刚发了信息给他们来解释我们这场游戏。”

什么……？

“这是场比赛，小宝贝，胜者将会得到丰厚的奖品：与你独处的一天。在24小时内不会有其他人来分散你的注意力，他可以随心所欲地拥有你。”

“而胜利的条件是，他要给你比任何其他人都更、多、的高潮。”

恐惧如同洪水般席卷了你的全身。镜中的路西法嘴角微微扬起，露出那种典型的轻蔑而得意的迷人微笑：他看到了你的表情，他知道你已经意识到会发生什么了。你会高潮，无论你愿意与否，数不清的高潮必将——你的瞳孔由于恐惧而放大，喉咙深处几乎要发出濒死般的悲鸣——而他再次恰到好处地给了你一个缱绻的深吻，用唇舌将它们全部吞了下去。

“享受你的夜晚吧，宝贝。”他轻笑着说道，把你放回床上，“好好表现。并且记住：除了我，你不许通过任何方式获得高潮。”

然后路西法就走了。他用堪称魔法般的速度穿戴整齐后，推开门径直离开了。那扇门没有被关上，但你只能坐在那张你不被允许离开的床上，无助委屈而茫然地凝视着它。

艹，路西法。


End file.
